


Dancing’s Not a Crime

by xanthic_dreamer



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: College AU, M/M, Post HPA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthic_dreamer/pseuds/xanthic_dreamer
Summary: Shuichi’s been stressed beyond belief, but he can always count on Kokichi to ease the tension





	Dancing’s Not a Crime

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a plane in eight hours with an idea in mind, but it wandered. Hope it’s still enjoyable, though!
> 
> (Yes this is named after the p!atd song thank you to Mandy for showing it to me :3c)

Shuichi trudged through the dimly lit hallway of his apartment building, worry lines etched in his forehead and a perpetual frown on his lips. He wasn’t tired, but stress was eating him alive and even just moving felt like it was too much for him right now. He goes from working on classwork at school to working on cases at work to coming home to do homework and _more_ casework. Anything else had become an afterthought.

It was getting pretty late, almost ten at night. He had decided to stay at work late, hoping that keeping himself in that environment would help him better exam the clues of the case he was currently working. When he finally opened the door to his apartment, he wasn’t surprised that most of the lights were off, but he _was_ surprised that one in particular was on.

It was a light at the end of the hallway. It was the only one lit. As Shuichi’s gaze traveled downwards from the light, it landed on a certain someone. Kokichi was sitting there, right under the spotlight. He was sitting in a chair that he had probably grabbed from the living room, leaning forwards, and dressed to the nines in a white suit, top hat, checkered cape, and small mask that covered the top part of his face. Shuichi almost had to do a double take to make sure what he was seeing was real.

“K-Kokichi?”

“... Huh? Who’s that?”

Shuichi’s brows furrowed. His boyfriend was always doing silly things, but he didn’t really feel up to it at the moment. He sighed. “Kokichi, I don’t have time for-“

“ _Mr. Detective_.” Shuichi froze. “I don’t know who that is.”

That phrase helped the outfit finally click in his mind and some weird wave of nostalgia hit him, actually bringing a faint smile to his lips. “Please, Kokichi, we haven’t done this since high school.”

High school. Hope’s Peak Academy. The place where they’d met and first fallen for each other. It was back when he was just a detective in training trying to figure out the biggest mystery of their class. He still hasn’t completely, but he does know better now.

They had just had this thing. It clicked for them, being in this metaphorical chase after one another. It was fun and still felt ongoing, but they weren’t the same naive detective and criminal that they were in the day. Shuichi now had real criminals to catch and Kokichi had moved on to try for a more stable, _legal_ career.

Kokichi raised a brow and stood. “Wow, you must really like this Kokichi person!” He chimed, walking slowly over to the other and taking one of his hands into his own. “But, hopefully not more than me, right?” He feigned a hopeful look up at the detective.

Shuichi could tell he didn’t have a choice in this matter. He’d just have to play along. “Of course not, my dearest thief.” He brought his hand up to Kokichi’s chin, gently holding it. “You know no one else has the power to steal my heart like you do.”

The former supreme leader smiled at this, happy to finally have the other on board. “Good!” He laughed and leaned up to press a chaste kiss to Shuichi’s lips before turning and leading him a long by the hand into the living room.

“So, what exactly have I gotten myself into tonight?” Shuichi asked as he looked blindly into the darkness, going silent a moment before adding, “You promised not to get me wrapped up in any of your schemes.”

Kokichi giggled his signature laugh and let go of Shuichi’s hand, leaving him to fend for himself in the pitch black environment. “Don’t worry, my beloved detective, it’s not anything illegal!” Shuichi hears a click and the living room lights flicker on.

His eyes took a moment to adjust to the new light and he blinked a few times in surprise as he looked over his new surroundings. There were rose petals scattered around the floor and along the walls were drawings of Kokichi’s from high school. He was no artist, but he did like to doodle. Dumb cutesy pictures of the two of them or little notes he’d written. Shuichi was surprised that he still had those. There were candles set up along different ledges, though they’ll probably go unused. Kokichi had probably meant to light them before realizing it would take too long. His gaze fell to where their coffee table would be, only to see it pushed against the wall. On top of it was a speaker, a bouquet, and what looked to be a box of chocolates.

Shuichi’s eyes widened as they turned back to Kokichi who had now walked over to said table. The former leader leaned down and pressed a button on the aforementioned speaker, starting off a soft and slow melody. “Dancing’s not a crime, last time I checked.” Kokichi bowed and offered his hand out to Shuichi.

Shuichi could feel a faint blush rising to his cheeks. “I didn’t know you could dance.” He actually knew for a fact Kokichi can’t dance. He always took the lead.

“What can I say? I’m full of surprises!” Kokichi grinned as Shuichi reached out and took his offered hand. He straightened up and pulled the detective towards him before letting go of his hand so that he could reach up and wrap his arms around the other’s neck.

Shuichi put his arms around Kokichi’s waist and held him close. When the other didn’t make a move, Shuichi sighed. _He still wants me to lead, huh?_

Shuichi began, stepping to the left and Kokichi followed along. They moved slowly at first, but as the song went on, they grew more comfortable in their steps and Shuichi went as far as twirling the other.

After a while of silence between the two, the former leader spoke up. “So, how are you feeling, Mr. Detective?” Kokichi asked, sending a small smile up at him.

“Uh...” Shuichi paused, mentally. The weight from his day’s worked still looked over his head, but as he felt Kokichi’s warmth so close and in his arms... he felt a little serene. The music, the scenery... It was all so much and all so like his boyfriend to pull. It made something akin to fondness bubble in his chest. “I think... I’m fine...” He finally managed to get out.

“You _think_?” Kokichi dawned a pout. “I go through so much effort to make you feel better and you _think_ you might be feeling _fine_?”

Shuichi blinked in surprise and raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Kokichi’s pout morphed into a frown as he leaned forward to rest his head on Shuichi’s chest as they continued to dance in little circles. “You’ve been so stressed out lately that you haven’t been doing anything except work. You kinda looked on the verge of a heart attack or something!”

Shuichi glanced down to give him a look. “I wasn’t on the verge of a heart attack. I just have a lot I need to do.”

“What about the stuff you want to do?” Kokichi remained pressed against Shuichi, but lifted his head enough so that he could at least look at the other.

“The stuff... I want to do?” Shuichi stared at Kokichi for a moment before a small frown made its way to his own lips, thinking about the gesture as a whole. “Kokichi... have you been feeling neglected?”

He could feel him freeze in his arms. “Whatever are you talking about? What would make you say that?” Kokichi asked, too quickly. “I meant stuff like your favorite tv dramas that you haven’t been watching lately and how you haven’t touched your journal in weeks and you’ve been eating and sleeping less.”

While Shuichi didn’t doubt that those had been concerning Kokichi, he knew he had hit another underlying issue. “You know you can always just tell me when you want me spend more time with you. You don’t have to go through this much effort.” Though considering it’s Kokichi, maybe he did. It’s more him this way.

Kokichi shrugged. “You’re just always so busy. If you take time out of what you’re doing it just adds to later stress, y’know?”

“Maybe so.” Shuichi conceded. “But, you’re very important to me and I want you to always know that.”

“Doesn’t mean you have to stop your work over me.” Kokichi replied easily.

Shuichi let out a sigh, deciding he needed to step it up a notch. Very suddenly, he lowered Kokichi into a dip, keeping their faces very close. Kokichi’s hat fell off in the process. “You’re more important to me than anything else, Kokichi.” He could see a faint red begin to dust on Kokichi’s cheeks. “Please don’t forget that.” Leaning down just a bit, Shuichi pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriends lips before pulling him back upright.

As the song came to it’s end, Shuichi twirled Kokichi a final time before pulling him tightly into his arms. Kokichi returned the hug and buried his face in the other’s chest, letting out a deep huff.

“Something wrong?” Shuichi asked, bringing a hand up to lightly thread through Kokichi’s hair.

“Yeah,” came the muffled reply. Kokichi sighed and pulled back so he could look at him. “This was _supposed_ to be about cheering you up, not the other way around.”

Shuichi smiled softly and planted a small kiss on Kokichi’s forehead. “Don’t worry, you did that, too.” He hugged him a bit tighter. “I haven’t felt this at ease in probably a month.”

Kokichi appeared to relax at that, though gently tried to worm his way out of the hug. Shuichi let go so the other was able to take his hand and lead him over to the couch. Once he was sat down, Kokichi let go again so that he could bring over the box of chocolates and hand it to him.

As Shuichi looked over the box, his eyes widened. “This is... a really nice brand, isn’t it?” He glanced back up to the other.

Kokichi nodded as he sat down next to him, leaning against his side. “Yup! I steal only the finest for my beloved!” When Shuichi gave him a look, he added, “But, that’s a lie. I’ve been saving up lately, so I got what I could.” He tried shrugging it off.

Shuichi smiled and set the box aside; he’d eat them later. “Thank you, love.” He shifted so that his head was resting atop Kokichi’s. Looking around at the room again, he thought about the time that must’ve gone into doing it up like this. So silly and sentimental, so very Kokichi. “Hey, where did you get that costume by the way?”

Kokichi looked down at what he was wearing. “Oh, I called in a favor with Tsumugi!”

The detective raised a brow. “You asked her to make that just for this?”

“Nah, it’s costume day next week at the elementary school.” Kokichi explained, glancing back up to Shuichi. “But, I figured I should try it on!”

Ah, of course. Speaking of the elementary school, though... “Hey, shouldn’t you be in bed by now? You’re interning tomorrow.”

Kokichi waved his hand dismissively. “Yeah, but this was more important to me.” He nuzzled Shuichi’s side and faked a sniffle. “How am I supposed to sleep peacefully if my beloved shumai is feeling down and out?”

Shuichi rolled his eyes fondly. “Well, I’m feeling better now, all thanks to you, so can you please go to sleep?”

The other let out a small whine. “I’ll only go to bed if you go to bed with me.” He replies as he latched onto Shuichi’s arm.

“Done and done.”

Shuichi stood and pulled Kokichi along, leading him over to their bedroom. They only let go of each other to change into pajamas. Once they were through, though, each of them climbed into bed and sidled up next to each other.

Kokichi snuggled into Shuichi’s side, wrapping his arms around his torso and Shuichi wriggled his arm under Kokichi to hold him close as well. “Night, Kichi.” Shuichi murmured, shutting his eyes and letting his mind be put at ease by the other’s presence.

“G’night, shumai.” Kokichi mumbled in return, already half out. “Love you.”

Shuichi felt himself smile as his mind drifted off. “Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes:  
> \- I’ve seen school teacher Kokichi in a few places and I Love It So  
> \- I haaave a writing blog at xantexts on Tumblr that you can check out!  
> \- And finally, if you enjoy roleplay, I’ve got a server for DR! Just head over to dangan-rumpus-discord if you’re interested!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, please let me know if you liked it!


End file.
